Operation: BOY
by Paulagirl
Summary: So...it has been about 3 years since the team was decomissioned, or were they? Abby and Hoagie are now in the same Sector, only serving the TND, and though everything s great, Abby stilll feels as distant as she did back in KND. Songfic, please review.


[Hello. After my last attempt, and first I might add, to make a story here on Fan fiction, I couldn't keep up with my chapters on the popular show Digimon, and my fictional story : The Mermaid of light. Anyway, I decided to make an attempt at a one-shot fic, and a song is included (yayness) So lean back in that swivel computer chair of yours and read my story.

P.S. Also, I am a huge KND fan, and since I am there age, (or close to it, I think they were all born in 1993...) I decided to make a story on my fav girl: Numbuh 5...and since I've seen the last episode, in which she and Hoagie married, it is my duty to show how they decided to become more than friends, rather than she the impaler of the red hat, and him the impalie...enjoy .

**Loading Specialized Transmission. . . . . . . . .[accessing approval...**

**Access Granted!**

**Now Loading. . . . . Operation: B. O. Y.**

**B ecause**

**O f**

**Y ou**

...**Begin Transmission...**

It rained that morning, gloomy yet not very thunderous. A disguised soda shop stood in the midst of the rain, though it was underground of an actual store, Star bucks. The TND, or Teens Next Door, had new members in a regular section, Sector V, as it was ironically called. Yes, many of you may be wondering why would there be a _Teens_ Next Door, when the Kids Next Door decommissioned their operatives at the ripe age of 13? Well, that's where you are wrong, for you see about ten years after the seventh age of the KND was founded, some decommissioned operatives had regained their memories due to the experiment numbuh Zero had done with the recommissioning module.

Long story short, the teens ranging from 13 to 19 had decided that although the KND was a great organization, their naiveness had made them a little more prone to the dangers of reality in this dog-eat-dog world. So, it was up to those teens who wanted their favorite organization to keep their innocence and help them in any way they can. Secretly of course...

Now, back to the dark gloomy day at Sector V under neath the Star bucks shop. Two teens, about the age of fifteen, were in the soda shop doing different things. There were other three operatives, but the leader, Maurice, was busy in the Lab checking in with the TND Base on Mars. So far, the K.N.D. Was handling things, but Maurice had other things to attend to with the paper work of such boring stuff.

Paula, an operative was busy in the game room, trying to get the hang of the new game the sector had acquired from the Wal-Mart destroyer, Guitar Hero 3. Luckily, her friend, Kyle was there to help with it. Though it didn't make her any happier that he was at the same time, beating her to beyond reason.

Meanwhile, an girl of African-American and French descent was outside of the shop, watching the rain as it came down through the open manhole. She was careful not to get wet, but at the moment, it didn't seem like she cared if she did. Wearing a dark blue shirt with a white stripe down the middle, light blue jean Capri, white mary-janes( they never go out of style), and a large red cap, though it fitted her head more than it used to, she bobbed her head for a while, thinking of some things.

Her name, was Abigail Lincoln, and she used to be Numbuh five, but that was past her years ago. She had missed her friends back in the K.N.D, but they had to be separated randomly by the computer in the T.N.D, but was glad that they had their memories still. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were somewhere in Sector K, while Numbuh one was...well, _up there._

She was thankful however, her two friends Numbuh 2, 7 and 9 were in her sector..though she hardly knew anything about numbuh 16. Wait, what was she thinking? She can't call them on their old numbuhs anymore, they were Teens now. That meant she still had to refer to them as Paula, (numbuh 7), Maurice (numbuh 9), and Hoagie, her best friend.

The fact she was in the same sector with Hoagie had made Abby even happier, but for some reason, she began to doubt herself whenever she was with him. Back when they were 10, he had a huge crush on her older sister, Cree...Cree, the same girl who turned her back on the KND, her numbuh (11) and even her own sister.

Every time Abby went to the TND bunker, or thought of going on missions...or was even thinking about Hoagie, she began to cry. Everything reminded her of her sister, and the impact she left on her, which was why Abby was quiet and selected when it came to conversation..It was the very same reason why she was having difficult trusting people, especially Paula's friend numbuh 16...or, Kyle.

Bobbing her head once again, Abby began to sing her words.

_[Abby:_

"_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did,_

_And I, will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard, _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far..._

_Because of You, I've never strayed too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around,_

_Because of you...I am afraid."_

As she stopped for a moment while a small fish fell from the manhole, tears began to stream from Abby's eyes.

Meanwhile (again), a tall boy by the name of Hoagie, was busy in the hangar working on some new equipment. Lucky for him to have hear the rain pour loudly outside of the window. Walking towards the window, he began to shut it, but he heard some soft words singing a sad song.

Looking downward, he noticed it was Abby who sang. Hoagie had only heard Abby sing once, and that was when she scolded him and the others back in their KND days for taking the babies from the hospital where her dad worked at. The memory alone made him smirk a little, but then feel a bit guilty as to why Abby would feel this sad.

He had grown a few feet, about 5'11 or so, which resulted in his baby fat to stretch and make him more lean than he was back when he was 10. He long abandoned the aviator's cap he wore, which let his reddish brown hair stick out a little, though he still kept the flight goggles, which he wore every so often on his head, letting his bluish Grey eyes vulnerable to the world.

Wiping the oil on his open blue shirt, which had a white tee under neath, he walked down the steps and went outside, to lean against the door hearing Abby's song. He didn't know what it was about her that intrigued him when it was their last years at the KND, but those feeling had grown stronger for Abby, and weaker for her older sister Cree.

In fact, right now at the moment, not an image of Cree appeared in his mind as he cocked his head to listen to Abby sing.

Feeling she could continue, Abby wiped the tear stains and went on.

_[Abby:_

"_I'd lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out, _

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, everyday in my life, _

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't it whole to start with..._

_Because of you, I've never strayed too far from the side walk, _

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I find it hard not to trust only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you...I am afraid."_

Hoagie felt a stinging feel in his eye, he hadn't known Abby was really hurt inside. She should have said something back in the KND, but then again, kids shrug off grown-up problems thinking they were nothing. Now, it seemed to bother her even more. He had wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms as she cried in his chest, spilling out everything as he stroked her raven braid...Wait why was he thinking this? It couldn't be possible that he...his cheeks turned red as he thought about it, only to be broken from his thoughts, listening to Abby once more.

_[Abby:_

"_I've watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep,_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain,_

_And now I'm crying in the middle of the night, for the same ol' thang! _

That's where it hit him, Hoagie was in love with Abby. His best friend since first grade, and yet here she was singing her heart out once more, but in sadness. Which brought up something else he realized, she was hurting about Cree. The older girl who betrayed everyone including her sister, every time trying to annihilate her, and even make her seem everything was Abby's fault.

Without thinking, as Abby finished her song, Hoagie slowly leaned away from the door, and began to walk slowly towards her.

_[Abby:_

"_Because of you I've never strayed to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt..._

_Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in!"_

The more closer he had gotten, the more his cheeks began to turn red. They became red, redder and even redder as he boldly opened his arms towards Abby.

_[Abby:_

_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty,_

_Because of you...I am, afraid._

_Because of you...because of you,"_

Abby finished, though the more she wiped away the tear stains, the more her tears reappeared in her eyes, and streaked down her dark brown cheeks to replace the old wiped streaks.

Before she could set her arm down, Abby felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into an embrace against a warm substance. Slowly, she turned around, only to met a pair of soft bluish-Grey eyes stare deeply into her deep dark brown ones.

Seeing that Abby had reacted a little surprised to his hug, and was now turned around to face him, Hoagie gently placed his lips onto her soft ones, closing his eyes as he did so.

Hesitating before pulling back away from the kiss, he whispered, "I'm here for you," and then again, did he pull her into a warm embrace.

As they hugged, Paula went to the door, a bit tired from her fingers dancing crazy on the guitar, and a little frustrated from the whipping Kyle gave her, she paused, smiling broadly.

"Paula...where are you going," Kyle asked as he came behind her, only to have his lips covered by her brown hands.

"Shh," she whispered, nodding towards Abby and Hoagie under the manhole...wait, the _**open**__ manhole?_

As someone had unknowingly dumped waste water filled with fish heads and scales down the manhole, all Paula and Kyle could do was wince as Abby and Hoagie became drenched in the unwanted waste.

"Uh...guys," Kyle asked as the waste water came on coming upon the hugging duo, but they were completely oblivious to the situation above them. "Never mind," he shook his head, as Maurice came from behind them, then fainted at the sight.

Not that any of these things mattered, all that mattered to Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. and Abigail Lincoln...was each other.

**End Transmission.. . . . . . . .**

[sniff now wasn't that cute? Ah, if only the fish heads hadn't intervened, then it would be a blissful moment. Anyway, could you tell which occ I was? Lol, obvious huh? Anyway, please review...and since I forgot to mention this earlier, "**Ahem**

Disclaimer: I do not in any means necessary own Code name: Kids Next Door, I'm only 14 going on fifteen! Mrarburton has all the ideas of their adventures, but I have the ideas of what happens to each one later on in the TND, if he ever makes them

Please read and review

Right here

V...thanks, Paulagirl.


End file.
